


"Please come and find me. I love you"

by feelingssucksohere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingssucksohere/pseuds/feelingssucksohere
Summary: "Please come and find me. I love you"a short writing prompt I got from tik tok where the first sentence of the story is sweet and nice, the story ends with the same sentence but twisted and sad.





	"Please come and find me. I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot, so don't clown me. I try at least. people probably won't see this so :) also, put Minecraft as the fandom cause I needed to put one.

“Please come and find me. I love you”

She wrote on a piece of paper, words pouring out of her body. Trying to finish the poem like a game of connect the dots. “Hmmmmm”, she thinks, being stumped at one simple part of the ending. She starts to say the poem out loud 

Ode to my soulmate

Every day I wait for the chance at love 

Watching everyone around me find their number one 

The feeling of hopelessness pours like blood from a cut

I sit and wait for my number one 

Waiting and waiting 

For you to come and find me 

My dear soulmate 

Please come and find me. I love you 

She throws the paper to the ground and goes to write other poems, dissatisfied with the words she wrote. As if something was missing.  
—————————————————————  
On the floor as her breathing sounds like her lungs are exploding, seeing the red pour everywhere from the wound in her stomach, the rain around her hums in her ear, the silence engulfing everything, protecting and calming her in the final moments. She laid looking at the ceiling the one she will never be able to see again. She starts to speak with all her breaths being uneven and sadness interweaved into her words 

Ode to my soulmate

Every day I waited for the chance at love 

Watched everyone around me find their number one 

The feeling of hopelessness pours like blood from my wound 

I sat and waited for my number one 

Waited and waited 

Where were you?

What did I do to the Universe to let me never meet you? 

I hoped and hoped to meet you 

To see your beautiful face 

And laugh at your jokes

To think I would be the luckiest person to have you

To wake up and see you every day 

Oh I wish that I could 

You were my everything 

Even though I didn’t even know your name 

My dear soulmate 

“Please come and find me. I love you”


End file.
